


И скорпионы унаследуют землю

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Desert, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего Ллойд не рассказал Дейне, так это того, как после расправы с адвокатом Флэгг положил руки на плечи Мусорного Бака и мягко сказал ему, что все сны, которые тот видел, настоящие. А Мусорник прошептал в ответ: «Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе».</p>
            </blockquote>





	И скорпионы унаследуют землю

1\. Автомобиль — не более чем движущаяся точка на обозримом пространстве, оставляющая за собой крошечное облачко пыли. Южный ветер с каждым днем наносит на шоссе I-15 все больше песка из пустыни, отчего оно приобретает кирпично-красный оттенок. Шоссе пустынно.

Койоты давно растащили кости, но то тут, то там громоздятся остовы мертвых автомобилей, как последние памятники погибшему человечеству. Каждый раз Ллойду не по себе от их бесстрастной массивности. Каждый раз его пальцы на руле сжимаются чуть крепче, чем нужно, когда они объезжают очередной могильник с затемненными стеклами: мертвецы внутри нашептывают свои тайны шепотом, похожим на сухой шорох, но Ллойд не желает их слушать. Он вдавливает в пол педаль газа и машина, взревев, наконец вырывается на свободную полосу. Зад идет юзом, Ллойд легко выравнивает курс — впереди лишь пустое шоссе — потягивается в кресле и глубоко вдыхает. Только тогда он осознает, что все это время задерживал дыхание.

 

2\. Адвокат крутит ручку радио и хмурится, пытаясь услышать хоть что-то в ровном шуме помех. Он странный парень, адвокат. С этим брифкейсом, и костюмом, и очками в золотой оправе, которые он всегда носит зацепленными за левый карман. Но больше всего Ллойда удивляет его беспечность. Он редко задумывался над этим (старался не задумываться), но в их небольшой коммуне люди были не то что подавлены (нет, конечно нет), но сознательны и преисполнены уважения. Неназываемое имя приводило их в трепет. Дисциплина поддерживалась сама собой. Незримое присутствие высшей власти гарантировало всеобщее спокойствие. По крайней мере Ллойд был спокоен.

Чего нельзя было сказать об адвокате. Если бы Ллойд не знал о действующем в их сообществе запрете на любые наркотики, то подумал бы, что тот под кокаином. Адвокат говорил не переставая, был оживлен, шутил и пару раз назвал Ллойда "чувак". Перспектива грядущей встречи с Флэггом не произвела на него никакого впечатления, но он, похоже, был рад любому приключению. "Надоело сидеть в Вегасе и ждать у моря погоды", — сказал он Ллойду, прикуривая из его рук. Прищурил свои темные лисьи глаза и ухмыльнулся, выдыхая дым. "Если ваш парень хочет меня видеть, он меня получит, в лучшем виде".

Ллойд этого не понимал. Адвокат вел себя так, как будто у него был выбор.

 

3\. За время их поездки Ллойд сотню раз успел проклясть свою минутную слабость и неосторожное согласие сменить автомобиль. Пусть "Даймлер" выглядел как здоровенный черный гроб на колесах, но он был надежен и стабилен. Красный "Марк III", разумеется, подходил звезде юриспруденции куда больше, но при его плачевном техническом состоянии бессилен был и гений Мусорника.

— Напомни мне пристрелить тебя, если мы застрянем посреди пустыни, — бормочет Ллойд, прислушиваясь к натужному звуку мотора. Липкая пленка пота, покрывающая его тело, безумно раздражает. Хочется содрать с себя кожу.

— Честно говоря, я не думал, что область твоей ответственности простирается так далеко.

— Я могу прострать... распрострать... простереть ее даже на область пизды твоей мамаши, — Ллойд почти не думает о том, что говорит. Дотянуть бы до следующего городка, а там посмотрим.

— А ты в курсе, что она мертва? Нет, стой. Ты ведь говоришь так именно потому, что она мертва, да? Это отвратительно.

Негодование в его голосе почти что подлинное. Почти.

— Я, конечно, слышал, что после десяти отмотанных лет зэк имеет право трахать все, что имеет подходящие отверстия, но почтенные мертвые леди? Ты продолжаешь удивлять меня, чувак.

Адвокат поглядывает назад, на их пассажира, видимо, желая узнать произведенный им эффект. Ллойд смотрит в зеркало заднего вида: Мусорный Бак улыбается застенчиво, как делает всегда, когда не знает, что сказать. Можно читать его как открытую книгу, у их недалекого приятеля все написано на лице. И Ллойд давно заметил, что Мусорник впечатлен костюмом, впечатлен брифкейсом, и очками, и белозубой улыбкой. Он как ребенок, вдруг встретивший свою любимую телезвезду посреди улицы.

_Должно быть, в его жизни было мало радости._

Мысль равнодушна и не задерживается в голове. Ллойд бросает взгляд на приборную панель и ругается сквозь зубы. Судя по падающим оборотам, сучий бензонасос опять засосал какую-то дрянь.

— Плохо дело? – осведомляется адвокат.

( _Эрик Стреллертон,_ напоминает себе Ллойд, _засранца зовут Эрик Стреллертон_ )

— Твое будет еще хуже.

— Обсудим это с Рэндаллом, когда доберемся до места.

Так и сказал — Рэндаллом. Как будто речь шла о старом школьном друге. Ллойд не верит своим ушам и поворачивается в его сторону. 

Адвокат отвечает улыбкой, полной безмятежности. И тут же спохватывается:

— Я уже рассказывал историю про двух бухих студентов юридического и фермерскую корову?

 

4\. Снаружи песок бьется в стекла, как будто пустыня хочет проникнуть в их сердца. Белое солнце висит в небе неподвижным раскаленным шаром. Пятнадцать тысяч лет назад здесь были глубокие озера, и в туманном прохладном воздухе неспешно шагали мамонты, как огромные серые призраки. Все течет, все изменяется, все возвращается на круги своя. Пятнадцать тысяч лет назад людей здесь не было, и есть вероятность, что скоро их опять не будет.

Алебастровая фигурка скорпиона застыла посреди шоссе, воздев клешни. Машина проносится над ним, не задев.

 

5\. Сейчас они гораздо ближе к Лос-Анджелесу, чем к Лас-Вегасу.

Остановка в Кози Палмс позволяет размять ноги и перекусить, не рискуя получить солнечные ожоги. «Население: 28 тыс. человек» — объявляет знак при въезде в город, но его данные безнадежно устарели. Кози Палмс теперь населяют лишь бродячие животные. Заметив двух крадущихся по теневой стороне улицы псов, Ллойд кидает в них камень – на всякий случай.

— Приглядывай за ним, — полушутливо, полусерьезно говорит он Мусорному Баку, кивая на Стреллертона, и рысью перебегает через дорогу к придорожному кафе с бензозаправкой. Мусорник провожает его мутным взглядом и возвращается к созерцанию витрины магазина. «Пеллингтон и сыновья» предлагает не самый широкий выбор оружия, но в углу примостились четыре разновидности автоматических винтовок, в том числе Yugo SKS с гранатометной насадкой, и этого достаточно, чтобы покорить его сердце.

Адвокат незаметно подходит к нему со спины

— Есть спички?

Мусорный Бак вздрагивает. Когда он оборачивается, на его лице написан болезненный стыд. Адвокат машет зажатой между пальцев сигаретой.

— Не хочу лезть в эти вонючие склепы. Нет спичек при себе?

— Мне нравится твой костюм, — неожиданно выдает Мусорник, и сам же заливается краской. Повисает пауза. Адвокат хмыкает, потом хмыкает второй раз, но это хмыканье больше похоже на сдавленный смешок. Он смотрит на сигарету в руке, как будто забыл, для чего она ему. Отбрасывает ее в сторону, протягивает руку и похлопывает Мусорного Бака по плечу.

— Спасибо, приятель. Спасибо. 

Его взгляд падает на месиво из свежезажившей плоти, которое представляет из себя левая рука Мусорного Бака. Возвращается к его смущенному лицу.

— Я все думаю… как получилось, что ты попал в Вегас?

Мусорнику неуютно под пытливым взглядом. 

— Я видел сны.

— Кошмары? – уточняет адвокат.

— Нет, просто… сны. 

— Какого рода?

Когда адвокат видит, что Мусорник не понимает его, то нетерпеливо уточняет вопрос:

— Сны о чем? Что там было?

Мусорный Бак не хочет рассказывать о снах. Но адвокат все еще символизирует для него власть, старую власть тех, кто всегда распоряжался его судьбой и решал за него, как и где он будет существовать. Его губы двигаются как будто помимо воли:

— Я был с _ним_. Мы… устраивали пожары. Америка в огне. Все города… разрушены.

— Целые города? – недоверчиво переспрашивает адвокат. — Дохера эпичные сны. И он тоже видел их? Большой парень, я имею в виду.

Мусорный Бак молчит. У него нет нужных слов, чтобы объяснить, что если Флэгг и видит сны, то такие, что их содержание свело бы смертного с ума. Но на интуитивном уровне он это знает.

Почему не знает адвокат?

Тем временем Ллойд, отлив, умывается в придорожном кафе. В зеркале над раковиной он придирчиво рассматривает свое бледное лицо, обрамленное мокрыми светлыми прядями. В глазах, как ему кажется, читается страх, и это ему совсем не нравится. Всю жизнь он так или иначе испытывал страх, и даже теперь, когда он на стороне, казалось бы, очевидного победителя, — даже теперь страха не стало меньше.

( _или даже стало гораздо больше_ , подсказывает ему внутренний голос)

Он тяжело вздыхает и с тоской думает, как здорово было бы сейчас помыться. Смыть всю пыль. Всю грязь, въевшуюся в кожу.  
Еле уловимый шорох за спиной заставляет его резко обернуться. На доли секунды он уверен, что

( _мертвецы, мертвецы выбираются из своих могил_ )

Но мимо него проскальзывает змея, она пряталась от дневной жары в прохладе туалета. Ллойд швыряет ей вслед флакон с мылом.

— Ебаные твари доведут меня до инфаркта, — говорит он отражению.

Кажется, Мусорник рад, когда Ллойд прерывает их беседу со Стреллертоном. Они обходят один из магазинчиков и берут те продукты, что еще не испортились. Адвокат берет у касс жвачку «Ригли» и бросает на неподвижную ленту доллар. Перехватив взгляд Ллойда, пожимает плечами.

На обратном пути они проходят мимо фургончика-прицепа, въехавшего передом на тротуар и так и замершего там навеки. Некое извращенное любопытство заставляет Ллойда остановиться и заглянуть внутрь, приложив ладони к стеклу. Между выцветшими голубыми шторками достаточно места, чтобы разглядеть, что все пассажиры мертвы. Включая собачку.

Тела еще не успели мумифицироваться. Одно из них — небольшое, похоже, принадлежащее ребенку, — вывернуто под неестественным углом, голова откинута назад, белки закатившихся глаз отливают в полумраке таинственным светом. Раздутая, почерневшая, обнаженная шея будто бы готова в любой момент лопнуть, как перезревший плод. Через весь лоб тянется широкая, кривая борозда с запекшейся кровью, что объясняет странную вдавленную форму черепа. Ллойд надеется, что это последствия аварии. Насчет других вариантов он старается не думать.

— В Древнем Египте вместе с фараоном хоронили всех его слуг и домашних животных, — говорит Стреллертон. Он подошел к фургону с другой стороны и с живым интересом изучает картину через окошко напротив. – Считалось, что они понадобятся ему в загробной жизни. Не хотел бы я и после смерти ишачить на какого-то парня, а ты?

Один из трупов смотрит прямо на Ллойда. Его начинает мутить, и с некоторым усилием он заставляет себя отвернуться.

— Смотри-ка, там даже есть бабуля, — но адвокат уже говорит со спиной Ллойда.

 

6\. Они встречаются под навесом старого кинотеатра в ЛА.

Кинотеатр расположен практически на окраине города, в восточной его стороне. Место безлюдное, и Ллойду остается только гадать, чем тут занимался Флэгг. Хотя гадать – это громко сказано. Ллойд никогда не был склонен к рефлексии, а после Феникса желание задавать вопросы и вовсе пропало. 

Стреллертон говорит, и все слушают. Он говорит о новой эре. Об объединении людей на других, независимых началах. О свободной торговле. Об обществе, где иерархия не навязана извне, но является выражением принципа грамотного распределения ответственности. Он говорит о том, что необходимо составить свод их новых законов (и он лично готов этим заниматься).  
И даже начинает чертить прямо тут, на песке, примерную схему будущих ветвей власти.

Ллойд украдкой смотрит на босса: Флэгг улыбается. И от этой улыбки дрожь проходит по хребту Ллойда. Он с усилием отрывает взгляд от Флэгга и переводит на Мусорного Бака, прислонившегося к капоту автомобиля. Уверенность и красноречие адвоката очевидно полностью покорили его, хотя понимает он в пламенном выступлении от силы треть. Он смотрит на адвоката с неприкрытым восторгом, — и от внимания Флэгга это тоже не ускользнуло. Ллойд с молчаливым ужасом наблюдает, как улыбка Флэгга становится еще шире… и заостреннее.

— Посмотри на меня, Эрик, — говорит Флэгг, мягко.

 

7\. Когда все кончено, ноги Ллойда плохо его слушаются. Он просто сползает в тень «Марка» и замирает. Может быть, он плохо подходит для этой работы. Может быть, ему было бы проще, сдохни он еще в Фениксе. Кто знает.

Когда все кончено, Эрика Стреллертона больше нет. Есть оболочка человека с глазами пустыми, как у куклы. Что-то выпало из его руки – жвачка «Ригли». Он не торопится ее поднять. Он ничего не видит и не чувствует.

Когда все кончено, Флэгг аккуратно  
осторожно  
_нежно_  
проводит ладонью по свежезажившим шрамам-ожогам на руке Мусорного Бака. С плеча и вниз, по рельефной и безволосой розовой коже. Доходит до кисти и переплетает свои гибкие пальцы с его пальцами.

Мусорник смотрит вяло, с ошарашенным лицом. Мутные глаза. Рот приоткрыт, как у идиота. Воплощенное преклонение. Благоговение. Полная сдача.

Мусорный Бак думает, что его прикосновение опаляет как огонь

и только потом понимает, что это не огонь, а наоборот, смертельный холод. Холод, который заставляет леденеть кости, холод древний как сами звезды, как ночи в пустыне, как космическое небытие и океанические бездны.

Глаза Флэгга — чернота. Сплошная чернота.

Но Мусорный Бак видит в них огни будущих пожаров.

Он заворожен.

Он заворожен Флэггом, как был всегда заворожен огнем.

— Все сны, которые ты видел – настоящие, — мягко говорит Флэгг, теперь кладя обе руки ему на плечи. На какой-то момент кажется, будто он собирается поцеловать Мусорника, но затем сардоническая усмешка кривит его губы, и черты лица Флэгга словно размываются диким, безумным весельем. 

— Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе, — прерывисто шепчет Мусорный Бак свою неизменную мантру, темный человек пришел в этот мир, чтобы разрушить и ввергнуть в хаос, и Мусорный Бак – пророк его. Он бы прошел еще тысячу миль по пустыне, чтобы доказать свою верность. Он прошел бы ее с благодарностью и радостью. Он бы умер за Флэгга, почитая это высшим счастьем.

Его экстаз сродни религиозному.

Ллойд отворачивается. Есть нечто противоестественное в том, как Флэгг гладит шрамы Мусорника. Какая-то неправильная, _хищная_ чувственность. Как будто он собирается сожрать его… или трахнуть. Или сожрать в процессе траханья. В любом случае, смотреть на это неловко, а учитывая то, что только что произошло с адвокатом, еще и мерзко. 

Ллойд закрывает глаза. Он думает о том, что могло случиться между Флэггом и Мусорником в номере Флэгга, и решает, что не хочет знать.

Он все еще дорожит своим крепким сном.


End file.
